Tough Girl Hanako
by ModalFern
Summary: What if Hanako is the girl they all like and respect instead of the shy girl we all know and love? She won t hesitate to fight at the minimal offense, but she also has a carefree and friendly attitude towards her friends. Plus, she plays football, wich girl that plays football isn t cool?(This story occurs in the timelapse of the game and it s based on Lilly s route)
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! My name is ModalFern and this is my first KS fan fiction, by the main character of this story you can guess who my favorite heroine is, and even though I like her innocent personality, I have always imagined her as the tough tsun dere type of girl. This story occurs in the same time the game does, starting three days before Hisao´s arrival, in the story, Hisao will follow Lilly´s route even though Hanako is the main character. Let me know what you think on the review section and I hope you like it.

Symbology: soundtracks are marked with blacky and cursive, chapter or scene names with blacky only and sound effects or world sounds with cursive.

Also, if these symbols {} appear between divisions in a small text, it means this is a point where Hisao has to make a decision, and a bit of his thoughts from his POV are introduced

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Rose with thorns**

 _ **Raindrops and Puddles**_

I wake up in my bed barely keeping my eyes open, I decide to get up before the laziness of the moment makes me crash down to my pillow. Then sit up on the edge and look groggily at my window

Well, I am Hanako Ikezawa, I have some pretty bad scarring on almost my entire right body, product of a fire during my childhood where my parents died as well. I spent about a month in the hospital after the accident and then lived in an orphanage, going to a public school. Even though the other kids laughed at me, they soon began to fear me because I had become the type of person that won´t hesitate to bring you down to the floor at the smallest sign of offense, and I did, I remember to KO five boys with my bare fists, and also breaking three annoying girls' arms. Also, part of that fear is caused by my strong build and my uncommonly high tallness, I am even taller than some guys of my age.

When I was 15, the staff of the orphanage brought me here to Yamaku Academy for impaired teens, and I remained with my rude personality here as well, but here I also had to be more careful about who am I treating with. I don´t want to kill a guy with crystal bones syndrome because he stole my chocolate bar, right?

Anyways, let´s begin with the day

I slip to the boys´ uniform, I wear it because it is more comfortable than girls´ and my small fights are better suited in this uniform. I like to use a coat as a complement as well.

I look at myself on the mirror  
Ugh, bad hair day

Meh, ain´t got time to fix it, so I grab by bag and move along the other wave of students before I get late to class

…

 _ **Stride**_

Well, it seems that I wasn´t as late as I thought, I actually arrive the third, with the two annoying girls of the student council first. God, I would love to smash their heads to the lockers

I resist my temptations as I go past them to my corresponding seat, settle my stuff down, and go to look outside the window. There´s when I notice an extra seat is placed next to where Shiina (Misha, for the folks) is supposed to be. I hear footsteps  
Speaking of the devil

"Hi, Hanako! ´Sup?"  
She makes me frown, and I begin to focus on my breathing to calm myself down before I put what I´d like to think it´s my calm face

"What is it Shiina?"  
Straight to the point with her so she can let me be

"Geez, can´t I just come here to say hi?"  
For the untrained, it would seem she is happy to see you, but I know her well enough to know she is teasing me

"Go talk to Shizune if you want to speak to someone, I´m busy"

 _ **Music off**_

"You´re not, you´re just looking outside of the window"

The blue haired hobbit that seems to be with her at every time for the rest of her life ticks Shiina´s shoulder and signals something to her, resulting in a very awkward conversation

"-To be doing something is to be busy- Of course not Shicchan!"

And she did it again, Shizune managed to tease Misha well enough to make them enter in a sign challenge, Shizune loves challenges, if she had voice, probably I would´ve hit her several times by this year because her troublemaker nature

I use this advantage to make a little prank, since the teacher isn´t here yet and the class rep is arguing, I´ll write something on the board

What should I write? The typical [Hanako was here] would get me in trouble, and [The answer is banana] seems odd… I got it

[I must not write on the board]

When I walk back to my place, I realize the full class is here, and everyone saw me write that.

I think I´m in trouble

 _ **Hokabi**_

Just when I expected the worst, they all begin laughing and pointing to the manifesto, and three of the guys stand up to high-five, wich I accept with a grin.

Pleased, I sit down in my typical relaxed position: leaning on the lockers, one leg extended and one hand on the desk and the other on my side waiting for Mutou to arrive

He is here a few moments later, and when he looks to the board, he facepalms in a way so funny that makes me laugh quietly. Mutou turns around and asks who did it, and none response is heard. He just gives up begins with his routined monologue.

* * *

 _Bell ring_

 _ **Daylight**_

Inmediatly after the bell rings, I yell "DONUT FRIDAY!" and bolt out of the classroom, arriving at the cafeteria in no time, being the fourth on the line to the delicious food of the gods

When I am second in the line, a guy a bit shorter than me, probably second-grader, pushes off the girl in front of me, they seem to be in the same class and they´re in the typical case of bullying, because she just gets behind him without saying a word. I must teach a lesson to this asshole

 _ **High tension**_

"Hey, that was not cool" I call out and push him, making my intentions clear

"Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do leather skin?" He pushes me back and I look away

I´m done

With all my strength, I throw a hook straight at his jaw, taking him down and making him bleed through his mouth, then I throw myself down to him with another jab, hitting him on the eye, cutting it

From then, I begin to throw one punch after another, making the representation of a UFC fighter while making him scream and drawing even more blood for some moments before a nurse separates me from the poor bastard, KO since two hits ago.

 _ **Music off**_

I just turn around and

"A chocolate donut, please"

* * *

 **Common and uncommon things**

 _ **Concord**_

"I´m here Lills, sorry I´m late"

And she´s Lilly, I dunno how she became my friend (better said her personal bodyguard), because she is pretty much my opposite, while I am fearless, she is cautious, and she somehow changed my personality from an aggressive one to that of a protective one.

"No problem, what was the cause of your delay?"

I don´t know how to answer, should I tell the truth and disappoint her? Or lie to her to disappoint her even more when she finds out? Words spread quickly at school, so it´s only a matter of hours before she knows

"I… I knocked out a g-guy who was… b-bullying a girl" I am tramming and blushing, good thing she can´t see it

Her expression is hard to read, probably she´s debating herself about how to react, consider it correct or incorrect. If you ask me, that dumbass deserved it.

"Ok, let´s eat before the bell rings"

No commentaries

 _ **Afternoon**_

School´s done for the day and I need to get back to my room and change my clothes ASAP, I need to keep up my routine

What routine? Well, I attended the school´s gym to keep myself in shape in the afternoons, this is because I was part of a football team here in the city, I am a DT, or Defensive Tackler, I´m the one who is in front of the line of scrimmage on defense, earning my way through the other guys to sack the Quarterback about to throw a pass, or stop the Halfback of running through.

Cool thing is that the adversaries ALWAYS underestimate me, since I am the only girl on the team, and at the end, I always prove to be as capable as my teammates.

About the gym, I attended at least 3 times a week since I entered first grade. Nice, isn´t it? That´s how I earned my uncommon strength for a female.

My usual clothes, a gray sweater and sweat pants, I also carry a small bag with a bottle of water and vends, just in case.

It´s on the auxiliary building, where the nurse´s offices and the rest of places for physical therapy are located, on my way to the gym, a familiar face shows up

 _ **Ah Eh I Oh You**_

"Hey, Hanako, how are you today?" the young man greets me with his never-ending smile

"Hey, nurse. I´m doing fine, just getting ready for Sunday´s match, we´re going against the Tigers of Hokkaido, it's not this week`s Sunday, but the next one, when the festival`s here at the school. Around 3 PM"

"Well, best of luck to you. I´m happy you already seem to have your life sorted out, and please be careful, football is a very rough sport"

It´s always fun to see the reactions of people after I tell them my sport. Some of them praise me as a model for gender equality, some are loyal followers of the professional matches and give me advices, and most of them are like the nurse, warning me about the dangers

"Heh, I´m not made of crystal, dude. Seeya"

And with that, I take my leave, it´s half an hour of warm-up and one or two hours of weight lifting

…

113…

114…

115…

 _ **Hokabi**_

"Hanako!"

"Gyah!"

All of a sudden, a guy from second grade catches me off guard shouting in my ear, making me drop the weights on my chest, throwing the air out of my lungs.  
I remain helplessly until the boy –Shaoran, I think- helps me up

"What was all that about?"

He´s laughing so hard tears are dropping off his eyes, he reminds me of Misha for a brief moment

"No-nothing –still laughing-oh, yeah, it´s nine thirty, you should –and still laughing- you should go home"

"Dammit! Thanks, Shaoran, seeya on Sunday"  
He´s the team´s Wide Receiver, fastest guy I´ve met

After I leave, the sky is painted with dark and shiny stars are going up, making a beautiful sight. Even though I´d love to stay longer to admire it, I need to get going.

While I cross the floor 1´s hallway I sing to myself

 _ **Special music**_

" _At any time you feel the pain  
Hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don´t carry the world  
Up on your shoulders"_

" _For well you know that it´s a fool  
Who plays it cool_

 _By making this world  
A little colder"_

"Geez, Lilly, you scared me"

"What´s wrong? You like to sing don´t you? Now let´s go"

"A'ight"

…

" _Na-na-na nananana, Hey Jude"_

I don´t know how I even got here, singing Hey Jude next to other three girls on the way up to the stairs. Lilly being one of them, the other two are from my class, Miki Miura and Suzu Suzuki.

Eventually, the latest two separate from us leaving me and Lilly to go to our corridor

"Would you mind if I give you a couple of advices?" Lilly speaks to me with a small smile

"Hm? Oh, sure thing"

"First is if you avoid fights, you can keep your notes high, so please try to avoid conflicts in the future"

"Yeah, sorry Lills, it was that kind of things you just can´t ignore"

"I understand you feel identified with these victims but be careful"

"I will, I promise"  
My answer creates a sigh of relief from Lilly

"Second thing… Would you mind taking a shower? You smell horrible"

I can´t help but laugh at this sudden comment, I answer when I recover well enough

"Yeah, yeah, I was just going to do that"

Without another word, she lets me pass to my room to get my things ready, turning her head when I pass next to her

Well then, welcome to Yamaku I guess, a school pretty much just like any other


	2. Act 1-1

**Act 1: Face your problems**

 **The Fish**

I spent Saturday and Sunday training half of the day and wandering around the small city down the hill getting some supplies. Nothing exciting happened, just some pointless conversations with people and a couple of surprises.

 _ **School Days**_

I walk in lazily to the classroom, with a yawn I barely cover

Most of the students are here, and I saw Mutou standing at the door of the main building doing nothing, maybe waiting for someone

This time, the student council have their sights on me as I head to my seat, it seems they somehow got to know I wrote that thing on the board on Friday

I quickly greet Suzu and Miki, and the other three guys I always forget their names before the teacher walks in moments later

He´s late, as always

But then, a boy enters the classroom behind him, he looks pretty much healthy, but he´s also wearing the school uniform, wich means he´s a new student

While the teacher is talking, he glances down at me, obviously curious about my uniform, my build, my hair, or maybe all of them. And I answer with my personal way of saying hello: taking my index and middle finger together to my front and then move them away to the front in some sort of military salute. Then he begins speaking after a row of claps I don´t follow

"So… I´m Hisao Nakai… my hobbies are reading and soccer. I hope to get along with everyone even though I´m a new student"

So it´s soccer, huh? Babies´ sport  
And reading… well, I like to read occasionally sci-fi novels, but I can´t say I´m a bookworm. Speaking of wich, I need to return that book tomorrow, I make a mental note.

A second row of claps identical as the first one comes in, and Mutou announces we´ll be doing group work, heh, poor guy, he´s been assigned with the council. Good luck and for the sake of your sanity, don´t join.

I decide to work alone on this one, I always do. Occasionally, I glance to the fish (new guy) in between my work to see he´s just slacking off while the two other girls do the whole work. Mentally, I give him some palms in the back.

…

 _Bell ring_

 _ **Ease**_

Phew, that was close, I just finished giving the sheet of paper to the teacher when the bell rang. Well, it´s lunch time and Lilly said she had an extra bowl of food for me, maybe to prevent trouble in the cafeteria.

…

 **Into one ear, out to the other**

 _ **Daylight**_

I arrive the first to the classroom, so I sit down and slump over my desk, and I swear I would´ve slept quietly if it wasn´t by that pink haired girl that crashes into the room with the elegance of a rhino

Angrily, I punch my desk as if it insulted me, making her and Hisao (who I just realized was behind her) jump. Then, Shizune immediately heads towards my place  
How did she even know I hit the desk if she´s deaf?  
Wait, I think it´s because I was sleeping

To prove me right, the duo begins signaling while Hisao stands next to me a bit jumpy, almost scared

"Miss Ikezawa, it´s against the rules to use the school furniture for such activities"  
I sit back in my relaxed position and decide to play dumb

"I don´t know what you´re talking about, miss class rep"

"Don´t be a fool, you were just sleeping!"  
Misha´s natural happy tone makes Shizune´s angry words hang in the air awkwardly

"And how can you prove it? Maybe I was just resting my head"

"-Then why did you get so angry by Misha being Misha- Wait, what does that mean?"

"I… a'ight, you caught me" I wave my hand off and turn to Hisao

"´Sup fish?" A stupid intentional grin flashes my face, making him visibly uncomfortable, since he didn´t even know my name  
I did that just to make Shizune angrier

The classroom fills with students in no time and then the Borenglish teacher, wrapping up the rest of the day with my typical routine.

* * *

 **Paper Cut**

 _ **Fripperies**_

It´s been a normal day until now, I am working alone again at what is supposed to be group work.

All of a sudden, Misha shouts something about the theme of the festival, starling me a bit. I look to her, it seems she 'told' that to the fish. The teacher clears his throat very loudly, batting his long wooden pointer against his other palm like a baton, shooting a pointed gaze to them.

None of my business, anyways.

Whatthaheck? How am I supposed to solve this? I hate math.

You know what? I´ll slip out to the library to see if I can find something useful there, write it on a paper and then return

I stand up and silently slip towards the door, crouching to avoid being seen by the teacher, taking advantage of his distraction

 _Bell ring_

 _ **Generic happy music**_

That´s the lunch bell, I´ll get a sandwich from the cafeteria and then I´ll return to the library to eat and take out more info for the afternoon classes, then I´ll return.

Down the cafeteria, I see Hisao talking to Shizune and Misha and I start to worry about him, if he joined the student council, then that probably means he will end up dead… of boring and exasperation; I need to get him away of the claws of those two.

…

I return halfway the afternoon classes walking calmly since I remembered something I forgot on my morning escape: I was allowed to get out of class, as long as it´s not for a long time and I don´t leave the school. The rest of classes are a piece o' cake thanks to my library hacks

…

 _ **Afternoon**_

Now I´m wandering through the library after the end of classes, I went to my room and got the book I needed to return before I walked back here.  
Hmm, this one looks interesting: The Hunger Games, some sort of strange contest, like an arena. I like bloodsheds.

I start reading it in a quiet corner back on the library to see how it is, I don´t want anybody to see me reading, it would take my status down.

 _ **Everyday Fantasy**_

Unfortunately, I am interrupted by some footsteps towards my direction, I don´t raise my head and keep cool

"Can I sit here?" whoever it is asks

"Sure thing, bro"

The guy plops himself down the poof next to mine and then puts at least ten books to the ground. Wow, five books is my record for a year. Drawn by curiosity, I see who it is

"Yo, 'sup fish?"

It´s Hisao

"Emm, h-hi"

His face changes every two seconds when he meets mine, and I have no idea why until I find out by touching my face.

My scars

It happens that I sometimes completely forget about them, thinking of myself as a normal person

He looks directly at them first, then to my eyes, to my book and finally to the floor, really ashamed of what he just did.

I can´t help but laugh at his awkwardness

"Jeez, calm down, dude, you look like you saw your mother naked"

He only seems to shrink in his seat, so I guess normal conversation should be the best for him

"Name´s Hanako" I give a hand to him, who accepts it reluctantly

"I´m Hisao"

"I already know, dude, it´s just that I like to call you fish, at least until you make it out on your first week, until then, you´ll be fish for me"

He shrugs at my comment, he seems to be adapting to my personality, and that´s something I like. Soon I´ll ask him about those two.

Both of us take the conversation as finished, so we get to our own books, he is just looking at the covers and classifying them, not reading. On my side, I get to a point where the story is interesting enough to convince me.

I stand up and wave goodbye to him, and when I head to the counter, I see Lilly speaking with Yuuko

 _ **Stride**_

"Hey, Lills, 'sup Yuuko"

"Hi, Hanako" they both say at unison, and I feel like a super famous celebrity for a moment

"What do you need?" Yuuko says a bit nervous, but she trusts me enough to hide it well

I make the planned stuff I was here for, returning that book and getting this new one. When I´m done, I say goodbye to all of them, including Hisao who just got there, and leave to the courtyard

I don´t feel like doing exercise today…

 _ **Music off**_

"Hey you! Get over here!" a not so friendly voice calls out, and since I´m the only one nearby, it´s for me

Fearless, I face the guy who is, again, a second grader; but he is different, and there are two other boys next to him.

And one of them is the guy I knocked out some days ago  
I suppose I could use some sparring

"What do you want?" I answer defiantly

"You must think you´re very though to mess with us. Well, we´re here to teach you a lesson"  
They all begin to surround me

Pathetic

"Back off. Now"

"And what makes you think we´ll obey you?"

* * *

Hisao

I walk out of the building to see some guys and Hanako arguing, I stay away, looking at the trouble.  
Her size is incredibly imposing for a girl, but her friendly personality makes you hard to believe she´ll hurt you, I wonder how she ended with that shape

They´re getting close…

{ } Intervene

{x} Fight

{ } Walk away

* * *

Hanako

I throw the first hit to the one in front of me, a straight jab to the nose out of nowhere, making him fall and bleed.

The one on my left hits me in the face, enough to draw some blood, and I throw him away to the floor, the last one, the one of the cafeteria, managed to grip me of the neck, choking me out

Quick, I need to do something…

C'mon…

Just then, someone rushes in and kicks him away from me, I don´t have time to look who is it because the left one is running towards my savior

I make a quick step and grab his head while he jumped to get to his prey, dragging it all the way down to the concrete floor to the back of his head, successfully causing a concussion

After that, I make the same routine I did the other day in the cafeteria with the one whose nose was broken, leaving him completely KO

I look aside standing up, and…

 _ **Cold Iron**_

Shit

Looks like Hisao managed to knock the other guy out, but he´s on his knees holding tightly his chest

By impulse, I run towards him and lift his face, his eyes are shut tightly and he´s breathing heavily in and out. I have no idea what he has, so I help him by saying 'inhale, exhale' and placing one hand on top of his

 _ **Music off**_

Thankfully, he seems to recover as he takes off his hand and a deep breath, as I help him stand up I give a sigh of relief

"I´ll take you to the nurse" I say seriously

"No, it´s ok"

"I. Will. Take you. To. The NURSE!"

On the last word, I make an effort and carry him on my arms  
He looks shocked, his eyes are filled with amusement, but he seems to calm down after a moment, wich I use to apologize

"Sorry I got you into this, Hisao, it wasn´t my intention"

"No, it´s my fault, I got in without thinking"

"You know what? Thank you, that guy could´ve killed me if you didn´t shown up"

"Well, and thank you for helping me stabilize my breathing, it helped me out, believe it or not"

"Alright then, I suppose we´re at hand"

We laugh a bit to light the air around us. Eventually, we reach the infirmary and I take him to the bed, giving every detail of what happened to the head nurse. I cleaned my face with my hand before, so the cut on my lip was undetectable.

I leave the auxiliary building to see a huge group of people gathered in the place of the fight. I decide to go check what happened, and when I reach the others, they turn around to me. Including Shizune, Suzu, Miki, Misha and… Lilly

"Err, I… I…

Ivegottodosomething!"

I bolt past the students and head to my room as fast as I can, grabbing my bag on the way there.

Well, it`s not a Hanako FF if it doesn`t has her characteristic trademark sentence


	3. Act 1-2

Hey there guys, just here to inform you that since I am so enthusiastic about his story, I`ll try to make the chapters longer, 3k words min. and as always, feedback is very appreciated. C'ya!

* * *

I reach my room in no time and lock the door behind me, then sit on the edge of my bed

I broke Lilly`s promise

And I barely cause Hisao`s death

Ugh, I shouldn`t have left my bed today

I look to the small stack of books on my desk, deciding I am not in the mood for homework.  
Now let`s see, where is that piece of shit hidden?

Finally, I manage to pull out a small box under my bed. I take out a cylinder from inside and pop it open.

It`s the wrong way to solve things, but I don`t have any other solution by the moment

…

 _ **Raindrops and Puddles**_

 _Knock Knock_

Uh?

I`m finishing the fifth beer when I hear the door, and I feel a bit light headed

Trying not to trip over something, I crash the door accidentally because of my dizziness

"Whosh there?"

"It`s me, Hanako. May I come in?"

Lilly

"Oh, sure thing, Lillsss"

I open the door, grab support on the wall and welcome her

"'Sup, girl? Come in"

At first, after I talk she makes a strange face, that of disgust. Then, one of worry when she touches the small box while trying to find a place in my bed

"Hanako, I would like to say something"

Then, as discreetly as possible, I get the last can, pop it open, and continue drinking

* * *

Lilly

 _ **Music off**_

I hear the characteristic sound of a can being opened, and a frown takes over my face

"Hanako, I know it`s hard to face that you could`ve caused a person`s death, and that you may be devastated, but I want to inform you that Hisao has now left the infirmary and is back at his dorm"

"Oh, yeah, tha fishhhh, he did an aweshome kajarate kick, he wash like 'hayaaa!'"

Yep, she`s drunk, and her breath stinks, so probably anything that I say to her from now on will be forgotten. So… I`ll take advantage of this opportunity to get information out of her

"Hanako…

 _ **Nocturne**_

What does Hisao look like?"

"Well, I`d say that –hic- normal, he has a funny hair, a tiny bit popsh out of hish head"

She leans her arm on my shoulder

"And why do shou want to know?"

Well, at least she`s not completely out of her edges, what to say…

"Curiosity, nothing else"

"Arre you shure?"

She is teasing me. Even though she is my friend, her attitude sometimes wears me off; but I`m grateful I met her, she is a nice friend if you can get along fine with her.

It`s funny how I sometimes get a chance to gossip others` conversations and hear the boys talking about her as some type of goddess, some are even smitten on her, but are frightened to tell her since her reaction would be unpredictable.

"Haha, lil' Lillly is in looooveee–hic-"

Oh, right, she asked me a question and I completely forgot about it in my thoughts

"Oh, no, I just met him today, so it`s a misunderstanding"

Then, it seems that she dropped the now empty can to the floor

 _Thud_

Wow, she hugged me out of nowhere

"Don' worry Lillsh, I`m here for you if you ever need something-hic-"

With that, she separates from me and plops to her bed, probably giving up to the sleepiness of alcohol. Her breathing is slow

I leave her room towards my own, hoping she can attend school tomorrow

* * *

Hanako

 _ **Music off**_

 **Crashings of all type**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"SHUT UP!"

 _SMASH_

"Ugh, my head"

I sit on my bed and notice I still have my uniform. What did I do? Oh yeah, drank the whole box of beers I had down my bed. I feel like my head is about to blow. Luckily, I have some pills for the hangovers somewhere around here

…

I arrive ten minutes late to class because of the hard inconvenient, but get in without trouble.

Group work again

I start thinking about leaving again, but that would be way too inappropriate considering I`m late already, so I spent the rest of the class working alone. Luckily, no loud noises are made, I still feel the aftermath of last night. Thank you Misha

…

 _Bell Ring_

Gaah, stupid bell, makes my head shake

Ok, lunch time, but I`m not going anywhere, I need to study a couple of things before I leave to the classroom Lilly uses

* * *

Hisao

It`s weird though, how Hanako seems so sociable and friendly, but is always working alone in class. I notice I`ve been staring at her almost the entire classes, when I`m not 'talking' with Shizune or Misha. She`s there, reviewing her notes from the past class, she looks bad, her hair is messy and it seems the bell annoyed her, like she didn`t get any sleep

What to do…

{ } Read my book

{ } Wait for Shizune and Misha to come to a decision

{x} Go talk with Hanako

Well, at least I should say something to make her know I`m ok

* * *

Hanako

 _ **Carefree days (It`s a song the writer of the KS music made. KS style, but not on the game. You'll find it in youtube)**_

So, the crisis of 1929 was caused by-

"Hey there, Hanako"

"Hisao?!"

Geez, he scared me

"Hey… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday… I didn`t mean to cause you trouble"

I look up at him with the nicest face I think I have

"T-that`s okay… It-it was my fault"

"Nah, it wasn`t anyone`s 'fault' it just kinda happened"

I nod and smile at him, finally closing up this wound

"So… watcha doin'?" Let`s act like nothing happened

"Oh, nothing in particular"

I think for a moment, just then Lilly shows up on the door, and I make a gesture to Hisao to follow me

"Lills…" I lean on the wall arm-crossed

"Ah, Hanako, good morning, is the president here?"

"Yep"

I glance to the blue haired girl, who is busy 'speaking' with the other girl

"I suppose we`d best be off, then" Lilly sighs

"Hey, Lilly, how are things? Sorry I made you worry yesterday" Hisao speaks finally. Oh, shoot

"Oh, my, Is that Hisao? I didn`t realize you were here"

Dangit, I forgot he was the fish and probably didn`t know Lilly`s attitude towards Shizune, and probably she was trying to hide it. Well, time to apologize

"Sorry, Lilly, forgot to tell you"

"No, it`s okay Hanako"

"Hisao, please don`t worry about yesterday, it was just a conflict that is now solved. Maybe not the best way, but there`s nothing to worry about now"  
It`s always admirable how she can get people calm, as if her aura flied into you

"If… you say so"

I guess he`s also ashamed of what happened yesterday, and it`s not a surprise at all

"Well, then, I think you`ll find here easier to move on than elsewhere. If you feel a little confused, please feel free to ask questions"

"Sure, I`ll remember that"

C`mon aren`t you done yet?

"I`m hungry, Lilly" I decide to give my own opinion

She gives a nod of acknowledgement as answer

"I`m sorry Hisao, but we must be off"

"Mind if I accompany you two?"

That was kind of expected, actually, it was my plan since I think I remember something about Lilly speaking about Hisao last night or something, that`s probably the only thing I remember. I was deep in my cups, what did you guys expected?

"Hmm, I`m sure we can accommodate you, can`t we, Hanako?"

I raise an eyebrow to mark the sarcasm in my next answer

"As long as you don`t eat my bacon sandwich"

That causes a giggle from the two before we leave to our room, with myself on the middle, Lilly on the left and Hisao on the right. I notice we are all at the same height and we look kinda funny walking together, with three completely different personalities and appearances. Makes me grin as I put my hands on my coat`s pockets as always

When we walk around the corner, something –or someone- hits me, making me stumble a little, but not falling. Compared to what I`m used to take at the football matches, this was almost a flower`s touch

For the other person is quite the opposite, though

She lies down on the ground like she just hit a brick wall

Me and Hisao bend over to see if she`s okay.

Wait, I know her

 _ **Standing Tall**_

It`s Emi Ibarazaki, from class 3-4, star of the school and fellow sports-girl. She comes see me play here at the school occasionally when a school visits for a match, and I sometimes attend her track and field meets. We could use someone like her, but I don`t think she is very good at taking shots

And this scene proves me right

"Oh damn, sorry, are you okay, Emi?" I speak to her while picking her up from the ground with the help of Hisao

She takes some deep breaths and rubs her nose, looked like a pretty hard hit. Then, she looks at us a bit confused

"What happened?" Lilly`s voice gets our attention

"Er, Emi, I think…" Hisao turns to her as if to say 'that`s your name right?', which is answered by a nod before continuing

"Crashed Hanako while she was running… Hanako is all right, she didn`t even moved, but I think Emi fell a bit too hard, though"

"Oh, it`s nothing serious. Just winded."

"Sorry, girl, just try to watch where you`re going. There`s no problem with you running through the hallways, as long as you stop crashing people. Who knows if one of them might have weak bones or… a heart condition" I give my point of view to that habit of hers

This last statement makes Hisao frown in worry for some reason. Hmm, I wonder…

My thoughts are cut as Lilly begins to speak

"Also, Emi and Hanako, there are people who aren`t sturdy enough to endure these type of accidents as you are, so please be careful"

Whatthaheck?!

"And why do you turn on me? What did I do?"

Through the corner of my eye I see Hisao laughing quietly, probably because I have my what-the-fuck face and Emi looks like a little child standing next to me. Probably we look like a mother and her daughter getting kicked out of somewhere because of the last

"Ahh! Gotta go! The teacher will have my head, I promised to help with printouts but I went running instead! Sorry, got to change and everything. Later!"

And there she goes again

"Does that kind of thing happen often around here?" Well, I guess Hisao is just curious

"There are more rules in Yamaku than usual for running in corridors"

"That rarely stops Emi, though. Now let`s go, I`m hungry" I make my statement

…

 _ **Raindrops and Puddles**_

 **Sip**

For her own health, Emi didn`t touched my sandwich. Bacon sandwich, loved it. The hard part was to cook it, though, since I always forget the golden rule of bacon: don`t cook it with a bare t-shirt. Well, I am always groggy at the mornings when I go down to the dorms` kitchen, that`s why I forget

After Lilly and Hisao finish talking, I stand waiting for one of them to sit down first, to sit on the opposite so they can be one next to another.

Hisao is the first one, taking the corner sit, and I go to Lilly to help her get the next one, this scene just looked like it was taken right out of my head. Then, I take my own place

I waste no time in eating my sandwich, devouring it in a few bites. When I look up to Hisao, he`s staring at me with his mouth open, he hadn`t even begun with his lunch and I was already done with mine

"What? I was hungry and I like bacon" I say as I put the small bag in my pocket to trash it later

If I remember to do so, I remember finding a two month-chocolate bar wrapping a week ago

"Well, how do you find your time here in Yamaku, Hisao?"

"Hmm, this place is really… I don`t know"

"Special?" I try to answer for him

"Yes, special, in lacking of a better word. All types of people here, and I`m not just talking about disabilities"

I grin at his comment

"Yup, carefrees, bookworms, fanboys, nerds, even some gamers"

"A school like any other, really"

Me and Lilly nod at the same time, because it`s true

"So, uh… how long have you been here? You both seem to know your way around pretty well" well, some casual conversation would be nice

As always, I eventually lose the others and be left apart, giving me time to think.

What did Hisao meant with…'sorry for making you worry' it can be as simple as if the story was told to her and she got concerned for both of us, or maybe… she went to the infirmary to see how he was doing, calm him down and cheer him up, and then to my room.

That`s why she is the perfect woman for a man and the best friend you could have. You have something occur to you, and sometime later she is there next to you

…

 _Bell ring_

Aghh, I will kill the guy who made the bells so loud

Anyway, Lilly says goodbye, and I return to classes with Hisao. Damn, I think we`re a bit late

When Hisao opens the door and walks in leaving me behind (like a motherfucking gentleman) Mutou tries to say something, but as I walk in and close the door, he looks away and continues his lecture

It`s a nice privilege, to have your truancy so easily ignored

God, I hate maths

* * *

 _ZzZzZzZz_

Uh? Where am I? Who am I?

 _ **Generic Happy Music**_

Oh, wait, I am in my bedroom, and just sleeping peacefully and waking up completely energized, thing that only happens when I wake up late

Wait a sec, it`s Thursday, right?

SHIT!

I glance to my clock, and it`s lunchtime, the bells woke me up. Damn

Well, I stood up late catching up with all the work I could, but it seems I just got more because of the morning classes I ignored.

Oh, the never ending cycle of a student

….

 **With a little help from my friends**

 _ **Stride**_

I manage to get to classes after the bell, so I don`t look like a total academic failure. Even though, I still leave to get something to eat out of a vending machine some minutes before the bell ring, because I arrived at the classroom when the lunch time was over.

 _Bell ring_

I trash the empty pack of chips and a can of soda

Well, time`s up. Now what?  
I`ll try to find Lilly, but I don't know where is she

Before I know it, I`m standing in front of my classroom, scouting the inside with my eye. Seems that Shizune, Misha and Hisao are the only ones left. The pink-haired girl notices me

"Hey! Playing delinquent again?"

Go fuck yourself

I decide to take my grip off the wall and stand in the middle of the door, since there`s no point in hiding now. I slip my hands into my coat`s pockets and just smiling before Shizune shows up

She is staring at me probingly, expressing her dislike to me in association of her dislike of Lilly. Huh, pathetic, you think you scare me?

I walk to her with the most threatening expression I can find, looking at her in the eyes when we`re up close

When I take my hands out of my pockets and roll them into fists, Hisao grabs me by the stomach with one arm and pulls me away with no reaction from my part, same does Misha with Shizune. He takes me out of the classroom

"What is it, Hanako?"

"Has Lilly been here?

"She came by the morning. You looking for her?"

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do, so… yeah"

"We can look for her, if you want to…"

"Sure thing, man. Let`s go"

"Wait, let me pick up my bag"

"Bring along mine if you can"

 _ **Everyday Fantasy**_

He does so, and we take our leave, we discuss as to where she may be. Maybe the cafeteria  
However, when we go there, she is somewhere else. Maybe her classroom

And… there she is. Class 3-2 looks like it`s about to explode with so many students inside it. Lilly is talking with someone else, and turns her head towards us when she hears my voice

"Hey, Lills"

"Oh, Hanako, what a pleasant surprise"

"Wow, you recognized me easily"

"Well, you`re the only person that calls me like that in that tone, besides my sister"

"Heh, you`re right. Oh, Hisao`s here as well"

"Hi" the guy besides me greets

She takes herself a moment before returning to the other student

"For the moment, just ask Moriya for his advice. Kenji is busy with painting one of the banners already"

Hisao puts a strange face when hearing the name of whoever that guy is, he must know who it is then. My thought is confirmed when he looks behind my shoulder to a guy sitting on the corner looking at mere inches the banner in front of him

"Sorry about that, our class doesn`t have many students with even partial eyesight, so they`re in high demand" I don`t know why Lilly is even apologizing in the first place

"Need a hand? I could give you help if you need some, maybe Hanako as well"  
Well, I guess I can

"Sure, ain`t got nothing better to do"

"Ah, that`s good. This might actually get finished before everyone goes off to dinner, now. Would you be able to help the person panting the main banner? It`s a big task for him to do, but nobody else can help"

"Kenji? Sure"

"I take it you`ve met?"

"Our rooms in the dorm are right next to each other. Hard you miss each other, really"

"Well, it`s good to hear you`re getting friends fast"

I take a look to the guy in matter. I think I saw him once in the city, going out of the convenience store with two big bags full of milk and lip balm. Creepy

"We`ll go help him then. He knows what he is doing right?"

"Yes, but I have another task for Hanako, more adequate for her skills"

"Alright, c'ya"

Hisao leaves towards the other guy, leaving me and Lilly

"So, what do I have to do?"

"You have to carry the supplies and ingredients from the bottom floor, and take them up here. Is this too much? Or…"

"Well, it depends, how much is it?"

"I think it`s three boxes about the size of a cupboard. They have bowls and plates, so please be careful"

"Consider it done"

...

 _ **Nocturne**_

Going up the stairs, I`m amazed of the tranquility this place has now, given that when I left the second and first one, this was as busy as Tokio at night, well, I`ve never been to Tokio, it`s a matter of speech. I walk to the door with the last box in my hands, hearing voices from the inside

"We`ve finished the banner, I suppose that`s all that needs to be done?"

"Well, just wait for Hanako with the…"

"I`m here guys!" I enter to the classroom thankful that I don`t have to watch the floor so I don`t trip into something-or someone-

I place the box on top of the others with a grunt, I can`t say they were light, but neither heavy. Well, the two first ones were heavy because I took them together the same time. I go to Lilly and Hisao now free of my charge

"Thank you Hisao, Hanako. If there`s any way I can thank you…?"

"It`s OK, beats sitting in my room studying, at any rate" Hisao`s comment takes a grin out of me

"I don`t mind either"

"Oh, is Kenji still here?"

"Yeah, just finished" That Kenji answers before going to us

"Seeya man, dude I don`t know and class rep" He fist bumps Hisao and then me, I answer a bit hesitatingly, but do it at the end. Huh, now I have him on my creepy people list. Considering he is partially blind, I guess my male uniform and height confused him and gave him the thought of me being a male. But still, a man buying lip balm is weird

The remaining two students say their goodbyes to Lilly before taking their cue to leave as well, leaving only the three of us

"Well, I guess that`s everyone" Hisao states the obvious

"I hope we don`t have to do anything like that again"

"Working past schooltime?"

"Indeed, the class`s plans were ambitious this year, maybe too ambitious"

"Well, at least you found me some nice exercises, they might serve me on Sunday"  
I give my own opinion, which is true, in fact. I might begin to do these types of things to mix two work-outs

"Huh? How? What project are you doing?"  
Hisao seems to not know about me that much as I expected, since he talks so much with Lilly recently

"Project? What`cha talking about? I have a match the day of the festival"

"Match?"

"My my, don`t you know about Hanako being a member of the city`s football team?"  
Lilly saves my explanations, even though that was a question, I couldn`t have it better explained

"Wow, you`re a football player? That`s amazing!"  
He looks like a child next to his famous cartoon character

"Yes, I do, DT, 23 sacks and 32 tackles on last year`s season. Cool, isn`t it?"

"You`re awesome!"

"Heh, thanks. Oh, we should go, it`s getting late" I hope he`s not falling in love with me or something

"It`s a good idea. Are you coming to the dormitories as well, Hisao?"

"Yeah, I guess I`ll tag along"

 _ **Raindrops and Puddles**_

As we walk outside, I take a deep smell of the fresh air that was so much needed.  
Just then, Hisao yawns and Lilly begins to talk to him. I let them be and watch the stars

When we get to the dormitories, it eventually comes time to get to our respective rooms

"See you Lilly, Hanako"

"Good night"

"C'ya dude"

Well, that`s pretty much it for today. Game`s in three days, so I will go to sleep early to make my alarm clock`s work easier. That way I can go to the gym early

 **Evidence**

 _ **Music off**_

On the middle of my walk to the gym, I catch sight of Hisao on the running track being humiliated by Emi who must be at least two laps ahead

…

I make my usual routine until thirty minutes before class. Then, I quickly run to the dorms, take a much needed shower and slip on my uniform, ready for classes.

…

 _ZzZzZzZz_

 _Bell ring_

"Gyah!"  
I wake up with the tremendous sound of the bells, announcing lunch time. Mutou was talking about… something, but he gives up, sits down and pulls out a sandwich of his bag. Eh? There`s a paper ball next to me in my desk, probably thrown at me in my sleep. 'Don't sleep in class!' it says in the paper with incredibly neat handwriting.

Even though I am hungry of something full of fat, I need to eat healthy, so I go to the cafeteria and ponder about what I should get

...

 _ **Air Guitar**_

Hmm, there`s a fruit bowl over there, and also some cooked vegetables.

Fuck it, ramen

I`m not the best if you talk about dieting

...

"Hanako, I told you to eat healthy, you have a game in three days…"  
Lilly is now scolding me about a chocolate bar I bought on the way here. She heard me open it, so here we are

"Pff, what are you? The team`s medic?"

She gives a slight groan as she resumes with her own meal of rice, it`s funny to see her like this because it`s uncommon as a table in a restaurant with no bubblegum stacked beneath it

"Anyways, how are things, Lilly?"

"Well, only the heavy work of the festival exhausts me, but nothing else"

"Yeah, good thing I`m not in a club, I heard they all have something in hands for it, even the literature club"

"Yes, it`s a very busy time, and Hisao got thrown in right in the middle of it"  
Uh? Hmm

"Speaking of which, do you know where he is at the moment?"  
Her question makes me raise an eyebrow

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, no reason in particular, I was just wondering if he could have lunch with us"  
Hehe, you`re lying

"I think I saw him and Emi on the way to the stair taking to the roof, but nothing else"

She furrows for half a second before returning to her usual demeanor, looking a little… annoyed? Angry? Jealous?

I don`t press the subject and keep eating my noodles

...

 **Watch your step**

 _ **Daylight**_

 _Bell ring_

That`s it for today

I don`t have anything planned besides getting ready for the match, so I guess that is my schedule to follow until nightfall. Team`s training is down on the city, so let`s move on

...

Phew, that was one fucked up sweat right there, I probably smell worse than a pig, so I`ll need a second shower today.

 _ **Raindrops and Puddles**_

Walking out and on the way up the hill, I see Lilly next to Hisao with some shopping bags. Also, there`s a girl I don`t know behind them, she`s not close nor far, just there, walking. As I come closer, I catch a sight that she doesn`t have arms and also wears the male`s uniform. But I`m used to these kind of things.

"Hey there" I call out to them so they can know I`m here

When they all turn to me, Hisao looks amazed, Lilly… as Lilly, and the other girl looks like a statue of a zombie  
Reason is, I have the team`s red jersey, my spiked shoes, gloves, a bag with my protections in it and my helmet on the right hand. On my pants, I`m not using the uniform`s, it`s not necessary in trainings, so I wear the sweat pants I use in the gym

"Wow, I thought the game was on Sunday?" Hisao spoke

"Training, you know, Fridays for four hours in a row"

"Seems hard"

"Meh, you get used to these type of things"  
He answers with a slight nod and I group with them on the way up, positioning myself next to the girl I don`t know, giving the two persons in front of me some privacy

I do not pay them attention until they stop almost at the top

"Anything wrong, Lilly?" Hisao speaks

"Is everything… all right?"

I resist the urge to ask the same, and then decide they can handle it. But still, I listen to their conversation

"All right? How do you mean?"

"It`s just… you seem unusually tired I guess"

"… It`s alright, I need to catch my breath, my condition isn`t the best these days"

"Oh… is it something that… is related to you being transferred here? I mean…"

She cuts herself up sharply, probably realizing she`s being a bit intrusive

"I`m just a little weak for the time being"

"Hanako said you looked fairly… healthy, so I naturally thought…"

Did she just forget I am here behind them as well? Seems Hisao did the same, as he answers quite carefree

 _ **Music off**_

"It`s okay, I have a pretty… I guess the best way to put it would be messed-up… heart. Arrythmia. I had a bad heart attack a while ago because of it, and spent most of the spring in a hospital. Ended in Yamaku on doctor`s orders"

So, that`s how my suspicions become true, as he makes Lilly-and inadvertently me and this girl- know about his reason of being here

Then, Lilly and him make a face of realization at the same time as they remember we`re here as well.

Hisao looks only at me though, so I smile and shrug to make him know it`s okay. Then, in a try to calm him down, I offer my helmet to him, who accepts it excitingly and immediately puts it on his head. He looks funny with the school uniform

"2-95!" he says some random numbers disguised as orders and gets in guard position, so I follow the lead

"OK"

I shout as I charge against him, but stop at the last moment intentionally since the beginning. I know I can kill him if I do that, so just… no.

That sudden movement from me makes him stand like a soldier and scare the hell out of him, he even jumped and landed hard on his feet. He takes off the helmet and rub his eyelids without saying a word nor screaming. I look at the other girl, who is smiling at the scene, and I do as well

"HANAKOWHATDIDYOUDO?!"

"GYAH!"

HOLY SHIT! Now I believe in karma

That was scary, Lilly just shouted to the top of his lungs a few inches away from me. When I look at her, she has the most worried face you can imagine with her hands together like a prayer

"Everything`s okay, Lilly. Hanako scared me off, that`s it" Hisao is the first to speak, for my own relief, because I think she wouldn`t have believed me

"S-sorry…" I apologize

She blushes incredibly heavy, and tries to hide it with a hand to her face, c'mon, think quickly

"We should keep moving. Curfew" I try to give them an excuse to forget it, and they simply nod and keep walking just like some time ago

At the wall covered with white paint near the dormitories, that girl stops and says she needs to stay. Actually, she said something about throwing up in fetal position, asked if anyone of us had drugs or a time machine before leaving her to whatever she has to do. I add the first girl ever to my list of creepy people

Again, Hisao and Lilly are talking and I don`t mind them until we have to part ways

"Good night Hisao"

"'Night"

"Good night"

I don`t think I can talk to Lilly right now

* * *

On the Saturday`s morning lessons, everyone has the tired eyes of working overnight. Even Mutou looks exhausted. I`m not like that, I feel pretty much normal today, not tired nor energized.

Mainly because I haven`t stopped thinking about yesterday, what does that exactly meant? Is it what I think it is?  
Maybe I`m simply overthinking it, since I have nothing else in mind

Hisao stands up in the middle of the class and follows Mutou to the hallway. Meh, probably nothing serious, I hardly believe that guy is the trouble maker type.

…

 ** _Daylight_**

 _Bell Ring_

"Before you all leave, I expect the answers for those problems by Monday"

Ugh, damn you

I have nothing to do, so I stay in the classroom recovering the work I missed slacking off, so I don`t worry about it on Monday

Oh, Hisao is here as well, but he is on his own paperwork. I`ll let him do whatever he`s doing

"Hanako?" A voice calls from the door, it`s Lilly

I go to her, probably she has a message

"What is it?"

"Thank god you`re here, I have some things to do in the city, will you be fine here?"

"Well, yeah, you don`t need my permission or something right? I`m not a toddler"

"Good to know, just in case you were to look for me or something similar"

"Got it, Lilly. C'ya"

She smiles and turns on her heels to leave.

I return to my seat and continue my work, finishing some minutes later. I look at Hisao, who seems to be in another dimension. Oh, well, I`ll just wander off around the campus

* * *

Hisao

I entertain the idea of talking with Hanako, but by the time I look at her seat, it`s vacant. She must`ve left for the gym or the dorms, who knows. Come to think of it, I don`t know that much about her save her personality, appearance, hobby and skill in combat. There`s got to be something to do that can kill the time…

{x} Go for a walk into town

{ } Try to find someone in school

Trying to find Hanako or Rin seems a bit intrusive, there`s a reason she left anyways and the latest needs time to work. Besides, that investigation seems to be for another moment

* * *

Hanako

I return to the dorm to leave my bag, change my clothes and return to the common room. When I get there, these other girls from my class are watching TV sitting on the couch. I greet them after I get a coffee from the machine

"Hey girls, 'sup?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey Hanako"

"Hey…"  
Suzu always seems to be on the edge of sleep. I know she`s narcoleptic, but sleepy at every hour?

I take a seat beside her on the couch

"Where are Lilly and Hisao, Hanako?"

"Lilly`s in town, and Hisao-sip- no idea. Probably at the library or looking for Lilly… wait, why are you asking?"

"Oh, nothing it just seems he gets along with you two"

"Well, yeah. More with Lilly than me, though. With me, he behaves like a jumpy rabbit or a carefree partner, depending on the situation"

"Oh… you jealous?"

"What? No, I`m just happy they`re getting along. Nothing else"

It`s true, actually, I want them to get along nicely. I`ll just try to stay in our little friend group

She simply nods and we watch a movie for the rest of the evening. It`s the movie inspired on the book I borrowed from the library, so now I have to return it one of these days since there`s no point in reading it now that it`s story has been spoiled. At the end, I don`t go to the gym today, so my change of clothes was useless

* * *

When I wake up, it`s 10 AM and a bit of noise is heard from the outside. Well, today is the festival, so it`s no surprise.

Hopping out of bed, I begin getting my things for the match in my bag to leave with the school uniform. I have always wondered why everyone liked the uniform so much, using it in and out of the school.

Part of it is because it`s comfortable, and maybe the other part is because everyone is lazy enough to don`t buy any normal clothes or change when they get to the room.

…

 ** _Air Guitar_**

When I leave the dorm an hour later, my stomach makes a loud noise, signaling the vital need that involves eating something. A light food is necessary, and I can`t afford something too expensive, so I go to class 3-2`s stall, the one of Lilly. Since I helped a least bit, getting the chance to see it feels nice

On the way there, a bell is heard and the principal announces the festival officially open for public, even though the entire city is probably here

…

Mother of god

Lilly`s place looks more like a public restaurant, taking the space of two or maybe three stalls. Now I see why she was so stressed. There is the kitchen, some tables with chairs, a drink and snack part. Jeez, you could come here malnourished and leave like a balloon

Coming up to the line, I see Hisao at the front part, so I greet him

"Hisao!"

"Hm? Oh, hi there, getting something to eat?"

"Yep, I trust Lilly well enough to think this food is the best of the festival"

Glancing to the other part of the line, everyone is looking at me, probably ready to kick me out if I try to get in

"So, what`s in that bag?"

"My gear, it begins at 3 PM, and I need to be at the field with the rest of the crew in half an hour. So you can tell Lilly where I am if she asks. Oh, could you get me a miso soup, please? Here`s the cash"

I give him the money necessary for my food, he nods and I take my leave to a bench nearby

A few moments later, Hisao returns with the two bowls

I thank him for the food and eat in silence. We talk about the festival and my match

"So, will you come?"

"Well, of course I will, maybe I can bring Lilly with me"

"I`d appreciate it, thanks"

I leave two minutes later, to change myself and reunite with the rest of the crew

...

 **First and Ten**

Alright, second quarter, 5 seconds for it to end, yard 23 of our side and we`re winning by a field goal, they need 3 yards for a 3rd down conversion. Normally, in these cases a run is made, and our formation is such to preempt that

I glance to my opponents, QB a couple of meters behind the line with the HB on his side, and one receiver on each side. Shotgun formation, it`s a pass. Even though we need to cover the possible areas, to get almost everyone in the line keeps their defense busy, allowing for someone to reach eventually. We cannot afford to lose more than necessary right now.

"19-65! Now!" I yell to the rest of my team mates. Immediately, they change the play, the four guys on the back come to our aid on the front as the ones near the receivers stick closer to them, being the only ones outside of the front

 ** _Hokabi_**

When the snap is made, the ball flies to the QB, who immediately tries to find an open partner, but my teammates have them well covered, giving me enough time to break free of the defender and run directly towards him.

The halfback got busy trying to protect him from one of the boys, so it`s me and other guy running to him.

My partner crashes him so hard with the shoulder that makes the ball fall to the ground.

I recover the fumble and begin running to their side as fast as my legs allow me. I hear the shouts of the excited crowd and Misha as the commentator yelling about where I am. My heart is at its max and my head filled with the voice of the people

"The thirty!

The twenty!

The ten!

And… Touchdown! For the Dragons of Yamaku!"

"WOOHOOO!"

In my celebration, I jump high and dunk the ball into the posts as if it was a basketball. Hell yeah!

* * *

Hisao

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

"Yeah! Wooh!"

I yell at the top of my lungs at the score, making Lilly jump a bit

"Wow, what happened, Hisao?"  
She asks innocently, because for obvious reasons she has to

After I explain the situation, she becomes genuinely excited, so much she actually gets up to celebrate as well. Man, this girl is amazing

* * *

Hanako

Awesome!

While returning to the side, I catch sight of Hisao waving at me next to Lilly, I return the wave energically with a thumbs up

...

The rest of the match went smooth as silk, ending in a win and a crazy crowd.

I change back to my school uniform after a quick shower, and go to Hisao and Lilly, who patiently waited for me

We wandered around the festival playing some games, though I didn`t win anything.

 ** _Music off_**

Hours later, at nightfall, we were sitting on a place away from the main events and Hisao went to get some drinks for us

"So, did you enjoyed the festival, Hanako?"

"Yeah, it was nice, bad thing is that this is our last one before graduation"

"It`s a shame, yes. But there`s nothing we can do to stop time, right?"

"Some things give you that impression, but never happens"

Just as I finish talking, Hisao arrives with a cup of tea and two instant coffees. Lilly asks him the same question with the same answer.

 ** _Aria de l'Etoile_**

As we sit drinking, the whistle of the first firework rings out before it explodes into a brilliant shower of colors and lights, heralding the beginning of the end of the festival. Enthusiastic shouts can be heard from the crowds scattered around the school ground

For minutes on end, Hisao and I watch the fireworks overhead as Lilly blissfully listens to them with her eyes closed. A dance of all types and colors fills the night sky

"So, that`s it, the festival is finally ending"

"Yeah" Hisao and I answer in unison

From there, Hisao rests a hand on Lilly`s shoulder as I lose the interest in them, returning my gaze to the sky

And such is the story of the beginning of a new friendship


End file.
